This application claims priority of DE 29904141.7, filed Mar. 6, 1999, in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a security and monitoring device for a door or window system as an emergency exit system with at least one window light designed as a door light or window light.
Security and monitoring devices of this kind are so-called RWS systems, in other words escape route systems. They are built into door or window systems in escape and rescue routes. They are emergency exits which are in the closed position during normal operation and are intended to create an exit only in emergencies. Such RWS systems are known for example from German Patent Document DE 196 25 237 A1. The disadvantage of these known devices is that the so-called door control centers mounted near the door, which as a rule have an LED current state display, a key switch for turning the entire device on or off with authorization, and an emergency off switch for shutting off the electrical door-locking device in emergencies, are relatively voluminous. Frequently, the door control center located next to the door also contains an electrical control device with a microprocessor that controls the functions of the security and monitoring device.
RWS door control centers with this design are usually installed in voluminous housings located next to the door and mounted on the wall (product brochure from GEZE "The New RWS").
A likewise relatively voluminous RWS door terminal is known from German Patent Document DE 196 52 348. It has a surface-mounted housing. The key switch unit is designed to be replaceable so that either a conventional mechanical key switch or an electronic code pad or a read device for transponders can be placed in the door terminal.
It is also known from practice to install such RWS door control centers in a correspondingly voluminous housing sunk into the wall under the plaster, as shown for example in the product brochure from the effeff company "Escape Route Guidance Technology" on pages 16 and 17 and in the product brochure from the Dorma company "Door Terminal TL and Accessories" on pages 7 and 8.
It is also known from practice to install operating switches under the plaster in buildings.
Thus, it is known to install electrical light switches and sockets under the plaster.
In addition to the location of electrical switches under the plaster, it is also known to install the operating and control elements for automatic door drives individually under the plaster (product brochure "Plus Point Control Elements" from the GEZE company, pages 7, 5, and 3).
It is also known to mount a programmed timer and operating switches for a control of a shutter drive for windows in a wall under the plaster (http://www.domgy.de/home/gerger/hou/hou2000.shtm "Modernization for Roller Blinds," Somfy company.
An operating unit for a building control system is known from German Patent Document DE 195 41 499 designed as a unit to go beneath the plaster. The operating unit is connected with the building control system through a bus coupler and manual commands and/or measured values can be transmitted to it. The operating unit is provided for accommodation in an individual box under the plaster. A device for arming and disarming an alarm system is known from German Patent Document DE 196 41 022 in which stationary read units and the corresponding antennas are accommodated in a plurality of spatially separate individual boxes beneath the plaster. The read units act together with the alarm system to arm and disarm through switches connected between them.
An under-plaster modular system for an intercom system is known from German Patent Document DE 40 09 190. This under-plaster modular system consists of an under-plaster box designed especially for this application, one or more modular housings, and one or more intermediate housings. The modular housings contain the intermediate housings in the form of frames or boxes into which electrical PC boards or a correspondingly designed device housing can be inserted. The intermediate housings or the instrument housings have electrical connecting buses designed in complementary fashion for the electrical terminals of the modular housing so that when the intermediate housing or the device housing is inserted into the modular housing, the electrical connection is automatically created.
A goal of the invention is to design a security and monitoring device of the type recited at the outset so that it is simpler and unobtrusive.
This goal is achieved by providing a security and monitoring device for a door or window system, preferably an emergency exit system with at least one panel constructed as a door panel or window panel, with a preferably electrical sensor device which determines when the panel is operated in the opening direction and/or when a manual actuating element mounted on the panel is actuated or, when the panel is not in the closed position, a specified opening angle is preferably exceeded, with an electrical alarm display device with acoustic and/or optical alarm display element indicating when the panel is actuated in the opening direction and/or is impacted and/or when a manual actuating element mounted on the panel is actuated or when the panel is not in the closed position, a specified opening angle is preferably exceeded, with an electrical control device preferably with a microprocessor, that processes the signals, preferably electrical signals, from the sensor device and controls the electrical alarm display device, preferably with an electrically switchable locking device for locking and unlocking the panel with the locking device preferably being connected with a manually operable emergency off switch, preferably with a key switch device for authorized switching on and off and/or control of the functions of the security and monitoring device, preferably of the alarm display device and/or the electrically switchable locking device of the panel, preferably with an electrical current-status display device which indicates the position of the door or window panel and/or the current functional status of the security and monitoring device, preferably with an LED display device, wherein the current-status display device and/or the key switch device and/or the emergency off switch and/or the electrical control device and/or the alarm display device and/or a structural unit are designed from a plurality of these components as an add-on module or modules for reception in an under-plaster switch box, with several under-plaster switch boxes being arranged side by side in a row, with a separate add-on module being receivable in each under-plaster switch box.
By locating the various components of the door central control in switch boxes under the plaster, a depressed and unobtrusive arrangement is obtained. With a modular design for the components as a module with a uniform acceptance cross section for use in the corresponding receiving area of the under-plaster switch boxes, further advantages are obtained, namely technical advantages in installation and repair as well as the general advantages of a modular system. The system with a modular design forms a kit system that allows any combination and subsequent expansion using individual modules.
The under-plaster switch box can be designed with standard under-plaster switch boxes. This considerably simplifies installation of the system in buildings and it is also possible to install it subsequently without an anesthetic door terminal next to the door that creates a disturbing visual impression.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.